When Those Around You Are Lost
by ShadowWalkerZA
Summary: What if you lost those you loved? *COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 - Adieu  
  
Barbara wakes up startled. He eyes widely dart around the room and slowly everything comes back familiar. "It was just a bad dream," she thought to herself. She rubs the bridge of her nose sighing. She maneuvers herself to the edge of her bed and then lifts herself into her wheel chair. As she exits her room she hears laughter from the kitchen. Curious, she moves down the passageway towards the kitchen. Slowly the voices become clearer and she can hear Dinah, Helena and Cris chuckle. Then Alfred's voice interrupts them saying, "Miss Cris, I have never and will never make dinosaur shaped flap jacks." The two girls and Cris break out laughing again. "And you shouldn't Alfred, Helena would only drown those artistic pieces in maple syrup and eat them up quicker than you can flip one," Barbara said smiling as she entered the kitchen. "Well hey sleepy head!" Dinah said. Barbara chuckles as she moved up to the table. "I can't believe we woke up before you this time," Helena said taking a sip of her coffee, "We were debating just now who should wake you up, Alfred offered, but it looks like you beat him to it!" Barbara just smiled as she poured herself some coffee, she then looked at Cris and asked, "So what are the arrangements for today?" "Well, I'm gonna be at the school until the last period, then I just need a lift to my place, after that Matthew will pick me up and we'll go to the airport," Cris replied, "Oh and I've left my apartment keys with Alfred and my car keys are with either one of these two," she said pointing to Helena and Dinah. Dinah sighed saying, "I think it's so cool you're going to Turkey with Matthew." Helena groaned, "You said that a dozen times last night!" Cris starts laughing again.  
  
***  
  
Barbara sighs as the last period files out of her class. She takes her glasses off and rubs the bridge of her nose. She chuckles as she remembers a joke one of the smart Asses cracked. "What's the joke?" Cris asks walking into her classroom. Barbara shakes her head, "Nothing just something one of the kids said. Are you ready?" Cris smiles an almost school girl smile, "I don't think so. I keep thinking I forgot something." Barbara laughs, "C'mon let's go!"  
  
As they walk towards Barbara's hummer Cris says, "Helena shouldn't have any problems with my car, except she shouldn't pop the clutch that much, I keep wincing when she does." "Helena and Dinah have been dying to drive that thing ever since you told them you had one. Helena's most probably gone shopping in it today," Barbara replied. "Yeah, and I'm fetching Gabby, tonight with it, I can't wait," Dinah said as she caught up to them. Barbara laughs as she catches the look of worry on Cris' face, "Oh don't worry! Dinah's a better driver than you sometimes, your car's safe with us!" "Somehow I'm still not convinced," Cris replies and gets elbowed in the ribs by Dinah. Cris and Dinah grin as they climb in the Hummer. "So what time is your flight landing in Istanbul?" Dinah asked. "Um. well it's an 18 hour flight, so we'll probably be there 10 - 11 am," Cris replies putting her seatbelt on. "I think it's so cool you're going to Turkey with Matthew," Dinah said. "Umm Dinah? That must have been the thirteenth time you've said that," Barbara says and then starts the car. Cris bursts out laughing.  
  
***  
  
Cris and Matthew are walking along in a hall where all the departures wait for their flight. Cris is holding onto Matthew's arm and laughing at one of his jokes. He smiles as he stops and turns to her. "Have I ever told you I love the sound of your laugh?" he said holding both her hands. Cris draws closer, their noses almost touching, "A dozen times," and then they kiss. A man approaches them and says, "Excuse me." Matthew and Cris turn and look at him, "Can I help you," Matthew asks. The hat he is wearing obscures the man's face but they see him smirk. Slowly he pulls out a gun and points it at them and then pulls the trigger.  
  
***  
  
Something jarred her awake. Her eyes shot open and she sat up instantly. She blinked a few times as the sleep slowly wore off and her eyes focused on the computer in front of her. Barbara listened carefully at something that got clearer and clearer. She then realized her cell phone was ringing. Rubbing her face with her right hand she moves over to the glass table where her cell phone wiggled about due to the built in vibrator. Clearing her throat she picked it up and pressed the green button. "Hello?" As she listened to the voice on the other side, the sleepiness suddenly faded into worry, "Okay hold on I'll be there as soon as I can!" She grabs her car keys and moves over to the bottom of the stairs and yells, "Dinah! C'mon we have to go to the hospital!" She waited a few seconds and then Dinah appeared and descended the stairs, "What's going on?" Dinah asked. Barbara wheeled over to the elevator, "There's been a shooting, and we have to get over to New Gotham General."  
  
***  
  
Barbara's gut feeling churned even more as they walked through the doors. Helena had been waiting for them and joined them as they moved into casualty. Helena checked in at the nurse's station and they were told to wait in the passageway. Dinah sat next to Barbara and Helena paced up and down the passageway. Then the casualty door opened and Matthew walked out. He had blood all over his shirt and some on his neck and chin. He looked bewildered and scared. He didn't even look up when Barbara asked what had happened. As he relayed what had happened, the images flashed through Barbara's mind.  
  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The bullet sped towards Cris and hit her in the chest. She blinked as she stumbled backwards and then fell. Matthew rushed towards her and lifted her up. Her eyes rolled towards him as she tried to say something but blood just kept pouring out of her mouth. Matthew looked up as the shooter slowly walked away and onlookers and people running about screaming replaced his presence. He couldn't hear their screams as he looked down at Cris. He could only hear her struggling to breathe as she slowly drowned in her own blood. He panicked, as he didn't know what to do. He lifted her up and carried her and started calling out for help. Her forehead rested against his cheek and she coughed blood over his chin and neck.  
  
The images slowly faded as Barbara refocused on Matthew's voice. ". some medics finally helped me into their ambulance and drove us here." His voice was dry and strained. "The doctors are with her now," he said and then fell silent.  
  
They waited for almost an hour. Barbara kept thinking back to when they were just kids. Then their times at university flashed through her mind.  
  
Helena paced up and down slowly. Barbara knew Helena was worried. The young woman hadn't known Cris all that well, but since Cris' arrival they had fought side by side. Their trust become stronger when they fought for Barbara when she fell ill with a virus. Cris was also a good friend to both Helena and Dinah. Even though she was just 1 year younger than Barbara, Cris always acted the younger woman, Cris always had that childish streak in her, something Alfred could never understand.  
  
Barbara almost didn't notice the doctor approach them. Only when Helena stopped pacing did Barbara look up. The doctor looked haggard and tired. He looked sympathetically in the eyes of all four of them and cleared his throat, "We did everything we could, but she lost too much blood. She didn't make it." 


	2. Someone To Watch Over Me

Chapter 2 - Someone to Watch over me  
  
The dark gray sky reflected the mood of the few people surrounding a hole with a coffin suspended above it. Matthew, Barbara, Dinah, Helena and a few of Cris' students had their eyes downcast to the ground or on the coffin. The minister's words were almost drowned out by the soft splatter of rain against the umbrellas.  
  
Barbara felt as if it were a dream. She was still stunned at the suddenness of Cris' death. As her thoughts wondered she remembered a long time ago, in university, the one time when she had come to realize how close their friendship was.  
  
********* FLASHBACK *********  
  
The tears had long ceased. The only remains were dry salty stains on her cheeks on lips. Her eyes were half closed, everything around her seemed distant as she stared in front of her, at the void. She heard someone enter the room and make their way towards her. She closed her eyes wish the person away. She felt as that someone sat down gently on the bed beside her. A hand softly brushed her red hair away from her face. She kept her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. She heard the person sigh, she realized it was Cris. Cris then spoke to her softly, "It hurts me to see you like this, even when I know how strong you normally are. Jarred is a real jerk! He deserved what he had coming for him! Yeah sure he hurt you, but that doesn't mean you should just fade away from the world. Hell it's been 2 weeks Babs! You're only a week away from one of your major final exams! C'mon, I know your awake, I know you can hear me." Barbara stayed silent, she realized now that Cris' presence comforted her. Cris sighed again and then lifted herself up. "No, don't go," Barbara said opening her eyes. Cris sat down again and looked at her. Barbara sat up and hugged Cris. The tears started welling up in her eyes again. She broke out sobbing. "Shhhhh, okay," Cris said, "Go on, let it all out."  
  
After a minutes, Barbara had stopped crying, she pulled away and too a deep breath in and said, "Maybe I should just go talk to him." "What ever will make you at ease, but um. now wouldn't be a good time," Cris replied. "Why?" Barbara asked. "He's in the infirmary." "What? What happened?" Cris grinned mischievously and tapped her nose. Barbara's eyes widened in horror, "You didn't?" Cris just carried on grinning. Barbara gasped and slapped her arm. "What?! He deserved it!" Cris exclaimed rubbing her arm. Suddenly Barbara broke out laughing.  
  
******* Present *******  
  
Barbara closed her eyes. She was going to miss Cris, she was going to miss her a lot! A tear ran down her cheek. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, Helena looked at her reassuringly and smiled. Before Barbara could say anything, something appeared in the corner of her vision. She turned to see and odd shadow on a tree trunk not too far from them. It looked like a human figure. It seemed to be watching them. Then Barbara felt a rush of calm and comfort wash over her and then the shadow disappeared. She stared at the tree for a while, suddenly she smelled the perfume Cris used to wear. She smiled, "She's still trying to protect me."  
  
***  
  
The night was darker than usual. Barbara sighed as she looked out the window at the full moon above them. The moon had a red shade to it. Barbara thought back to what someone had once said when the moon was red, "Beware of the bloodied moon Cherie," the old fortuneteller told her at the fair, "It means death is nearby"  
  
Barbara shuddered and looked away. Death had struck too close lately and she wished she hadn't remembered that. She returned to her job at hand, "Okay, Dinah, Helena just says she has to pull a shift so you're alone tonight." ::Okay, at least I get to do all the kicking tonight:: Barbara could hear Dinah trying to sound enthusiastic, but it sounded flat. Cris death had affected the all. "Just be careful, and don't switch off your comset again," Barbara replied.  
  
Helena descended the stairs and approached Barbara, "Okay, I'm off!" Barbara nodded, as she watched Helena enter the elevator, she saw the odd shadow again, this time it seemed urgent as it rushed to the elevator. After a moment of panic Barbara shook her head, "Damn it, get over it! You're not seeing this!"  
  
***  
  
He moved slowly through the bar. His fingers constantly tapping against the metal tube in his pocket. He smirked as he approached the woman he had desired to seek out. He approached her slowly, his every muscle tensing. "Hey what can I get ya?" Helena asked him. "Gin," he answered. His voice sounded slithery and seemed to echo down his throat. Helena smiled and turns around. This was the opportunity he had waited for. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the explosive, a pipe bomb.  
  
***  
  
The dream startled Barbara awake, she opened her eyes just in time to see that shadow again, before it disappeared. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to the moon. It seemed to bleed it self and scream out in pain. Her mind started racing, the shadow, it had to be Cris, she was trying to warn Barbara, something bad was happening. She rushed to the computer and dialed the number of Helena's bar. ::Dark Horse,:: a gruff voice answered. "Um, could I speak to Helena" Barbara said too quickly. She heard the man huff and then put the phone down on a surface, she heard him scream, "Kyle!" Barbara waited anxiously; she heard a noise and the owner say, "Make this you last call!" "Yeah, yeah," she answered him and the picked the phone up, "Hello?" "HELENA! GET EVERYBODY OUT OF THERE!!!" Barbara shouted. ::What? What the hell is going on?:: Before Barbara could repeat herself she heard a loud noise and then the phone went dead. 


	3. Crimson Tears In The Moonlight

Chapter 3 - Crimson Tears in the Moonlight  
  
Hello darkness, my old friend  
  
I've come to talk with you again Because a vision softly creeping Left it's seed while I was sleeping And the vision that was planted in my brain Still remains Within the sounds of silence  
  
She had come to talk to darkness again. The only difference this time was that the harsh cries of pain and anger had been replaced by tears of loss in the silence. The darkness seemed to comfort her, it had ever since Dinah's sobs had faded.  
  
Barbara stared at the ceiling through her crystal tears. Even though she welcomed the silence, the blast before the telephone line was cut, still rang in her head. She had been stunned for a few minutes, listening to the operator on the other side. After Dinah's voice over the comset reached her, Barbara had managed to pull herself more or less together.  
  
When she drove to the Bar, she kept thinking that this was slowly becoming a really bad nightmare. Was someone after them, was Cris' death and now possibly Helena's linked?  
  
Reese was already on the scene when Barbara and Dinah arrived. As he spoke to them, his voice seemed strained. He too was scared, even though he and Helena never admitted it; they shared a love for each other. The blast was instantaneous killing all in the bar. As Reese relayed the report, Barbara grew distant as she felt a stake slowly plunge into her heart. "Helena, no," she said to herself.  
  
A new tear formed and ran down her cheek. Helena had meant so much to her. Barbara never really thought of Helena as her protégé, but through the years Helena had become more like a daughter. A daughter she had now lost.  
  
Barbara rolled over to her side and closed her eyes as the tears now started streaming down her face. Every beat of her heart brought even more pain and even more tears. Her whole body now shook as she sobbed. "Helena." she managed to whisper.  
  
********* FLASHBACK *********  
  
It had rained all night long. The rain fell harder and harder as the night wore on. Barbara didn't care though, she had to carry on, she had to find her. The hummer's windscreen wipers could barley wash away the downpour. There were a few close shaves that told Barbara she had to turn back, but she kept pushing forward. :: Oracle, nobody here has seen her,:: came Dinah's voice over the comm. She had gone to no man's land enquiring about Helena. ::She's not at the bar either,:: Jesse said in turn. "Okay, I'm about to check one final place, you guys go back home," Barbara replied. :: Oracle, you should turn back, this rain.:: Jesse started. "I'll be okay detective," Barbara interrupted and then turned the comset off.  
  
The hummer approached the gate and slid slowly in. The sign above the gate read, "Gotham Cemetery." Lighting flashed and illuminated the eerie cemetery. Barbara parked the hummer and opened the door, a platform extended and a machine pushed her wheelchair slowly onto the platform. As she exited the car she was immediately drenched from the downpour. As soon as the lift reached the ground Barbara moved off down the paved pathway. She headed towards the one place, if any, Helena could be.  
  
She found her curled up next to the gravestone. "Helena?" she said over the thunder. Helena looked up, even through the rain Barbara could see she had been crying. "I miss her so much," Helena said. "I know I miss her too," Barbara replied. Barbara and Helena stared at each other. The rain cascaded down their faces, mixed with their tears. It hurt Barbara so much to see Helena in pain. Sometimes she just wanted to hold her, cry with her and then later wash away all the tears. She wanted so much to take the pain away, to soothe the hurt.  
  
Helena slowly stood up, kissed her middle and index finger and placed the two fingers on the gravestone. She walked slowly up to Barbara and then hugged her, whispering into her ear, "I love you," like a child to a mother. Barbara closed her eyes and struggled to fight off the tears, as she held tight onto Helena. Finally she replied, "I love you too."  
  
******* Present *******  
  
She felt the soft touch of something against her cheek. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. A black cat with deep blue eyes stood on her bed, near her head. It stared at her with intensity as if it knew her and tried to talk to her. Barbara wondered how it got here. There was no possible way a stray cat could wonder into the clocktower. She sat up and looked at the cat. It looked oddly familiar but she didn't know why. Its black fur shone brightly in the moonlight that streamed through her window. Its eyes were intense as it stared at Barbara, as if it looked past her and into her soul. For a brief moment cat and human connected, in Barbara's mind Helena's face flashed, replacing the cat's face, but one thing remained constant. Their eyes, blue and intense, were exactly the same.  
  
Barbara's eyes widened, "Helena?" she whispered very softly. The cat continued to stare at her. Too many questions started running through her mind. What was happening? Why were Cris and Helena still present? Why did they seem urgent to protect her? As these questions ran through her mind a vision flashed through her mind.  
  
The crude blade of a knife flashed in the moonlight. Dinah stood in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. There's a flash of movement and then a thick stream of crimson trickled across the floor.  
  
She opened her eyes. A shadow rushed past her out the door, the cat stood staring at the door with its fur on end, a low growl rumbling from its throat. Barbara moved towards the end of the bed and swung her self over to her wheel chair. Securing her feet she moved as quickly as the chair allowed out of her room. Time seemed to slow down as she moved through the passage. The passage seemed longer, almost stretched. The more she moved the more it stretched. "No, NO!" she shouted in frustration as she tried desperately to move into the kitchen. Suddenly she appeared in the kitchen and she saw her. Dinah lay on the floor, with a knife buried deep in her belly, in a pool of blood, the crimson ignited by the silver of the moonlight 


	4. Blind Rage

Chapter 4 - Blind Rage  
  
"DINAH NO!!!" Barbara shouted as she said reaching out, as if she had possessed some telekinesis and tried to pull the knife out. Her wheelchair gave way under her and she fell to the floor. Ignoring the sudden pain her right shoulder she crawled up to Dinah. As she reached her she looked into the girl's eyes for some indication of life. Suddenly Dinah blinked. "Dinah?! Oh please God! Dinah?" Barbara cried out softly. "Barbara?" Dinah breathed out, her voice barely audible. Her eyes slowly rolled to her right until they locked with Barbara's. "I'm here," Barbara said fighting off the tears. She saw that there was no hope for Dinah; the ever-present fire in the young girl's eyes had faded. Barbara was slowly loosing her foster child; the only loved one she had left in the world. She grabbed Dinah's bloodied hand and held it tight, "I'm here."  
  
Slowly she watched as the last sign of life slipped away and Dinah breathed out her last breath. Barbara's whole body shook as she slowly lowered her head and rested her forehead on Dinah's.  
  
********* FLASHBACK ********* Barbara moved along side Dinah. She didn't know how Dinah felt, but she felt oddly overbearing. Like a mother seeing her child off to the unknown. Sure Dinah had been in high school before in Missouri, but she had grown strangely attached to this young girl who was now taping steps into a new world and Barbara felt protective, like she had been with Helena.  
  
"How are you doing?" she asked the girl. "It's exciting. At home I hated going to school. There were no secrets in a small town, I was a freak and everybody knew it. Everybody. But here, it's like a fresh start. Y'know, no one even knows who I am," Dinah replies. Her voice did sound excited. Barbara hoped things here would be different for Dinah.  
  
They stop near a stairwell, students walk past them.  
  
"Well, you know where my classroom is if you need anything," Barbara said looking up at her. She pats Dinah's sweater, straightening it out.  
  
"You have your schedule?"  
  
Dinah holds up the paper in her hand. Barbara moves her hand up, strokes the young girl's hair, patting it into place.  
  
"Locker assignment?"  
  
Dinah again holds up the paper, indicating she's got it covered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Barbara? You're channeling June Cleaver," Dinah said  
  
Barbara smiled sheepishly, "Right, sorry. Um, have fun. I'll see you later," she said. ******* PRESENT *******  
  
Barbara opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out, the pain was just too great. Her body quivered with every breath she took, she grabbed the fabric of Dinah's long sleeved vest and held it as tight as she could in a fist. She stayed there for a while, trying to let go.  
  
Finally she lifted her head and kissed Dinah's forehead. Her eyes opened, they were no longer the eyes of Oracle or Barbara Gordon. Her eyes spelled rage, anger and hate! Barbara's whole face had changed. She had made the decision, she was going to kill. 


	5. Ghost From The Past

Chapter 6 - Ghost from The Past  
  
Her skin crawled as he laughed. She wanted to wipe that grin clean off. Her blood was boiling with anger and hate, she tried to control it knowing if she should attack, she should with a clear head. She started circling him. "How do you know what my worst nightmare is?" she said. She needed to show him she wasn't going to be easily intimidated.  
  
He chuckled, "You're afraid Barbara, your afraid of loosing the one's you love and being alone forever. You're afraid of the silence, you're afraid of a life full of pain," he said in his cool slithery voice.  
  
Barbara shuddered, how did he know? How could he know?  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked in a slow, clear voice.  
  
"I feed off you, Barbara, I feed of your fear, your pain, you are my blood," he answered.  
  
Barbara shuddered again. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She swung a fist at him, He stepped side ways, avoiding the blow.  
  
"Oh! Yes, Anger! Give me more!" he said.  
  
Gritting her teeth as the pain from the transponder soared through her body she leaped in the air and executed a right leg spin kick. He caught her leg and pushed her backwards. Barbara cried out as she landed on the floor. She tried moving her legs to see if the transponder wasn't damaged. The familiar pain answered her back. She stifled a moan as she stood up.  
  
She stared at him, who was he? He seemed to know when she'd move before she did. She circled him once more, her eyes trained on him.  
  
"You say I'm your blood? Well it's time I became your tourniquet!" She rushed at him with her right arm folded and her elbow aimed at his nose. He smirked again and caught her arm. He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "Now, now Barbara, you wouldn't want to do that."  
  
She pushed him away, "And why wouldn't I?" she yelled. He cocked his head side ways looking at her, "You can't kill me, you don't kill remember? Isn't that what you kept telling them?"  
  
"Yeah, well that was until you killed them!" she replied. She swung her arm around, aiming it at his jaw. He effortlessly ducked and then stepped backwards. Barbara spun around to face him. She sneered and snapped her left leg up towards his groin. He flipped backwards and landed on a table behind him. His move was just as graceful as Helena's, a move Barbara always marveled at. She shook her head and focused on him again.  
  
He cocked his head again and looked at her. Something about the curious expression on his face seemed familiar. "Where have I seen that expression before?" she asked herself. Suddenly a vision flashed in her mind, Cris stood looking over Dinah's shoulder at her books, an expression of curiosity stood on her face, the same expression that was now on his face. She shook her head again. "What's the matter?" he said, "Too many memories?"  
  
How did he know? Barbara's eyes widened. Seeing this he laughed. This time his laugh was different, it sounded. like Dinah's laugh.  
  
"No!" she yelled, she reached out and grabbed the Batarang. She right arm over her chest and was just about to fling it at him with all her strength when, suddenly, the bird screeched and flew towards her. She flung her arms up and fought the bird off, "Leave me alone!" she yelled. He started laughing again. She glared at him and took a step forward; this time the cat stood in-front of her and snapped its claws at her. Confused she took a step backwards. "What are you doing!" she shouted in frustration.  
  
"What's a matter? Your friends not playing nice?" he asked as he laughed. She glared at him, once again she prepared the batarang, but this time a black mist swiveled around her, obscuring her vision. "NO! STOP IT!!" she yelled, she leaped out and grabbed him. She threw him to the floor, kneeled over him and brought the batarang up. She called up all her strength and brought the batarang down; she stopped as a voice behind her cried out, "Barbara! No!"  
  
Barbara spun around, her eyes widened as they fell upon the figure of a woman, "Selina?!" 


	6. Nightmare's Face

Chapter 5 - Nightmare's Face  
  
She felt dead inside. Her mind focused on only one thing. To stop and kill that person responsible for causing this death of emotion, the person responsible for killing those she held dear to her.  
  
Somehow she knew that was just one who killed Cris, Helena and Dinah. She didn't care how she knew, all she wanted was to hunt whoever it was down.  
  
The police had taken the whole morning. Barbara remained on the balcony, staring blankly at the horizon. She could feel Reese's eyes on her. She didn't want any part of the matter, she wanted them to leave. She wanted to be alone.  
  
Once they had left, and after Barbara had dismissed Alfred, she began to work on her computer. The clock tower's surveillance systems would have recorded the murder so all she had to do was enter the time frames from when she last heard Dinah till the moment Barbara had found her on the floor. She stared at the monitor as the bar slowly increased, 20%. 40%. 60%. 80%.. There was a soft *bleep* and a message flashed the words, "Download Complete." Her finger brushes the enter button. For just a moment she hesitates, but then the rage and anger floods back and she presses it.  
  
The minutes whiz by as Barbara fast-forwards to the first sign of movement. Dinah enters the kitchen. She shuffles towards the sink, rinses a glass and pours water into it. A shadow appears behind her. It slowly approaches her, Dinah still seems unaware. A figure appears from the corner of the screen. He's dressed totally in black; a huge hat shadows his face completely. He slowly approaches her, the blade of the knife flashing in the moonlight. Dinah spots the flash and whirls around. She reacts too late. The knife flashes in the moonlight again, just before it is thrusted deep into Dinah's stomach. Dinah's mouth opens in a silent scream. The intruder keeps thrusts the knife in more. Dinah frowns in pain, gritting her teeth. He finally steps back, away from Dinah. Dinah stumbles forward a little, her hand reaching down to the hilt of the knife. She tugs on it but hurts too much. She falls to her knees, still holding onto the hilt of the knife. He watches her from a distance.  
  
A tear forms and runs down her face as she watches Dinah fall to the ground. She reaches her hand out, her finger brushes the screen. She suddenly pulls back and hits pause. She squints at the screen. She sees a reflection of a face; it's distorted by the surface of the oven door. She opened a program up and used it to enhance the picture.  
  
She spent the whole afternoon staring at his face. Who was he? The question mulled over in her mind. Delphi hadn't come up with any results as to his identity nor anything that could relate to him. He wasn't in any newspapers, no school portraits, nothing. She stared intently at his face, burning the image in her brain.  
  
The moon shone brightly and slipped sliver streams of light through the clock and windows. Barbara was in the lab, preparing a batarang and the kapla. Yes the device did hurt her each time she used it, but she didn't care. She needed to face him standing up. She slipped the belt over her waist and activated it. She bit her lip as a sharp pain coursed through her body. She stood up and painfully walked about. It worked well. She approached the desk she was working on.  
  
The cat sat next to her on the floor grooming itself. She took a moment and looked down at it. The cat perked its ears and looked lazily behind her at something. Then Barbara heard it, a cry of a bird, a canary. She turned slowly around and watched as a black bird, gently sweeped gracefully into the room and settled down on the edge of the desk Barbara was working on. Barbara blinked a few times as she stared at the bird.  
  
All three had come back. She never believed in reincarnation, well not until she had witnessed it. But why had they come back? Was it to protect her? Did they know something she didn't? As these thoughts ran through her mind, she was unaware of a figure approaching her. At least it wasn't until Cris' ever present shadow rushed past her and the cat hissed.  
  
She spun around as fast as she could around and faced him. Her eyes narrowed as she approached him. He stood smirking. "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face," she thought.  
  
"Hello Barbara," he said in a slight hiss. She paused a few feet in front of him, "Who are you?" She asked slowly.  
  
He chuckled an evil, bone-chilling chuckle, "Your worst nightmare!" 


	7. Mirror Images

Chapter 7 - Mirror Images  
  
Barbara couldn't believe her eyes. Selina Kyle, Catwoman, who was supposed to be dead, stood in front of her as plain as day. She looked exactly like she did when Barbara last saw her, nothing had changed. Emotions started rushing forward as Barbara thought back to the days Selina and herself had spent together.  
  
********* FLASHBACK *********  
  
Barbara smiled as she watched Helena chase the other toddlers around the slide. Tag was always her favorite when she was Helena's age. She loved spending all her summer at the park chasing the others; playing tag, swinging on the swings and sitting on the grass with her mom and dad.  
  
Her eyes wondered to a nearby park bench where Helena's mother, Selina, sat watching Helena. Selina had changed after Helena's birth, a change that was not only for the good legally, but good for Selina. Helena's birth had marked closure of Selina's past and a door opened for a new life, one she could share with Helena. Barbara's only wish was that Selina included Bruce, but she had to respect Selina's wishes.  
  
Barbara blinked as she realized her mind had wondered off, she smiled again and approached Selina. "How's the birthday girl?" she asked as she walked up, next to Selina. Selina looked up and smiled, "Hey! Oh she's having a great time!" Barbara sat down next to the former Catwoman. She searched her jacket pocket and pulled out a small box, gift wrapped. She handed it to Selina. "What's this? You've already given her a gift!" Selina said accepting the box. "It's not for her, it's the device you wanted," Barbara said leaning against the back rest of the bench. Selina nodded in understanding, "ah." "I still disagree with you though," Barbara says, "Nothing's going to happen to you or Helena, he's not coming back."  
  
Selina lifted her head and watched Helena play. After a while she sighed and turned her head to face Barbara, "One day, when you give birth, and you look into your child's eyes for the first time, the world around you melts away because the child in your arms represents everything that is pure and innocent. Then reality slowly seeps back and you start to fear his/her safety and you vow on your very own blood to protect him/her and keep them safe. This," she holds the box up, "is my way of keeping her safe Barbara."  
  
"And when she grows older? What will she think when she finds out her mother had been keeping track of every step she had taken alone?" Barbara asks.  
  
Selina looked at Barbara, her eyes piercing the air, "I choose a life that excluded me from a normal life, and so too it has passed onto Helena. As much as I'd want her to have freedom, we have a different price to pay. When she grows older, yes she will be angry, but she will also come to understand that I had done it to protect her."  
  
Barbara slowly began to understand. She remembered the night Helena was born. She had insisted on staying by Selina's side and after a heated debate with the doctor she was finally allowed to stay. Barbara had held Selina's hand the whole time.  
  
She smiled as she watched the nurse hand over the precious form to Selina. A tear ran down her cheek as Selina started crying with pure joy. After Selina had told Barbara she wanted to call her Helena she handed the girl over to Barbara. It was what she felt that minute that made Barbara now understand Selina's reasons.  
  
She felt someone take hold of her hand. Barbara's thought floated back to the present and she looked up at Selina, who held her hand. "Promise me one thing Barbara," Selina said, her eyes burning with seriousness. Barbara inclined her head slightly to one side, "Hmm?" "If anything ever happens to me." "Selina." "No, listen, if anything ever happens to me, promise me you'll look after her, promise me you'll protect her," Selina squeezed Barbara's hand. "Selina, nothing." Barbara began to say. "Promise me Barbara," Selina interrupted her. Barbara studied Selina's face, and then nodded, "I promise."  
  
A smile formed slightly on the left corner of Selina's mouth. They both turned away and watched Helena play.  
  
******* PRESENT *******  
  
She covered her face in shame as fresh tears cascaded down her face. She fell down to the floor next to him and sobbed. "I didn't protect them; I . didn't keep my promise. I'm so sorry," she cried out.  
  
Selina bent down next to her. "No, you're wrong. You did protect her. Listen to me Barbara, they're not dead."  
  
The words hit her like a chilling breeze. She stopped crying and looked up at Selina. She frowned questionably at her, "What do you mean?"  
  
Selina laid a hand on her shoulder, "None of this is real, Barbara."  
  
Barbara stared at her and then a thought flashed through her mind, "Am I." "No, you're not dead," Selina replied.  
  
Barbara stared at her. Nothing was making sense. She shook her head, "No! This is real!" Selina held firmly onto Barbara's shoulder, "No, it isn't Barbara, listen to me! Stand up." Barbara obeyed her order and stood up. Selina took a few steps backwards and then said, "Walk to me."  
  
"Selina, this." "Look at the transponder Barbara," Selina interrupted. Barbara frowned. What was Selina up to? She slowly turned her head and managed to look over her shoulder. The light wasn't on, the transponder was off. She slowly walked towards Selina.  
  
So many things started to rush through Barbara's mind. What was happening? Was she dreaming? If she was why does all of this feel so real? But it is real! Then why could she walk? BUT THIS FEELS REAL!  
  
"This isn't real Barbara," Selina answered her thoughts. Barbara looked up. Her eyes wide with bewilderment. Nto real? She then frowned, I'm not really walking. She looked down at the killer and then back at Selina, "Who is he then?"  
  
Selina lifted her head up slightly, "Look at him closely, look through him." Barbara looked back down at him, and slowly, to Barbara's horror his face changed. Barbara then stood staring at a mirror image of herself. 


	8. Awakening

Chapter 8 - Awakening  
  
Before the tides turned, Barbara had hoped this was real. To walk again was more than just a wish for her. When she looked down at the transponder and saw it was off, she, for a second, felt happy. I'm walking. But at what cost was this?  
  
As she stared at the mirror image of herself, Barbara felt torn. The murders, the pain, all felt so real, she was living it all, but this woman infront of her, the identical twin was not real. But then again there was always the chance she was part of some freak prank. Some one could have copied her DNA and created a clone, with morphing abilities.  
  
Selina watched as doubt filled her eyes, "Barbara! This is not real!" Selina said with urgency. "But it feels real!!!" Barbara shouted, forming fists with her hands and stamping the ground, "She could be part of some sick plan," she said pointing to her twin.  
  
The twin smirked, "I am real. Do not listen to her. She's just your conscience, your mind, screwing around with you," she looked deeply into Barbara's eyes. Barbara shivered as she heard her own voice drip with evil.  
  
"No! Barbara look at me! I here because I am dead but not dead in your mind! Look at them," she pointed to the odd shadow, the cat and the canary, "Because they not dead in the real world this is the only way for you to see them. This is just a dream!" Selina said taking a step forward.  
  
"Ha! Since when has a dream felt so real?! Go on! Pinch yourself but don't be surprised if nothing happens," the twin said as she started circling Barbara. She took a step right up to her and looked deeply into Barbara's eyes, her eyes piercing and cold "Feel this?" she moved slowly till behind Barbara and blew softly onto Barbara's neck. Barbara shivered as goose bumps started to form. She took a step backwards. She wanted to believe Selina but if this was a dream, how could she have felt that?  
  
"It's all in your mind." Selina began to say. "It's not, you felt it! It's real." her twin said speaking over Selina. Selina went on ignoring her, ". you felt it because it was in your mind! Everything you're feeling is just in your mind." "It's not in your mind, it's real, I AM REAL." "She's not; she is in you, your fear, your nightmare personified." "I AM REAL."  
  
Barbara closed her eyes, covered her ears and shook her head, "STOP!" she yelled.  
  
She didn't know what to think, who to believe. She looked up at the both of them. Her twin was right, all of this felt too real to be a dream, but then again, could it all just be in her mind? The mind was a pretty powerful thing, Dinah was one example. Was? Or is?  
  
No, Dinah is one example. She looked back to Selina, their eyes locked and she said, "What do I do?" Suddenly everything went dark, her twin, the others and the room disappeared, only Selina stood in front of her. Selina smiled and walked up to Barbara.  
  
Barbara blinked and then asked again, "What do I do?" Selina's face seemed angelic as it began to glow, "Wake up."  
  
***  
  
She felt as if she were falling backwards, down a cliff or something really high, down, just, down.  
  
As the rush rose within her she opened her eyes. A bright white light shone sharply in her eyes. She blinked a few times, slowly things started to take shape. Then she heard the voices, "Should I?" it was Helena. "She's gonna be so pissed when she wakes up," Dinah answered back. Helena giggled. Where they talking about her? Barbara rolled her head in the direction of their voices. She saw Dinah and Helena next to a very asleep Cris, who was leaning dangerously backwards on the chair she was sitting in. Helena had a feather looking thing in her hand near Cris' nose and Dinah giggled as Cris' hand brushed it away.  
  
They were alive. Barbara felt as the emotion welled up in her. They were alive. She took a deep breath in and rolled her head away as a tear formed.  
  
Helena and Dinah heard her and looked up, "Barbara?" Dinah said as she stood up and walked over to the red heads hospital bed. Helena stood opposite Dinah and both looked down at their mentor.  
  
Barbara bit her lip as she tried fighting the tears back, then her arms suddenly shot forward and she grabbed them both, bringing their heads down and held on to them tightly. The tears now streamed down her face as all the emotion rushed out. It was all a dream, just a bad dream.  
  
"Hey," Helena said soothingly, "What's wrong?" she asked as she lifted her head. Barbara smiled as she wiped the tears away, "nothing, really." Helena brushed a piece of hair out of Barbara's face. "Wha. What happened?" Barbara asked. Dinah looked up at Helena then back at Barbara, "Training accident, you banged your head pretty bad. The doctor said you were suffering a really bad concussion," she said. "How long have I been out?" Barbara asked as she tried sitting up. Dinah helped her while Helena's answered, "3 days. Barbara stared at her, "Really?" Helena nodded.  
  
Just then there's a loud crash. Cris' chair had fallen backwards and she had fallen with it. "Bugger," Cris swore as she tried picking herself up. Barbara couldn't help but burst out in laughter, an emotion that too seemed dead to her a few moments ago. Cris lifted her head and grinned as she watched Barbara laugh, "Hey she's awake! Good now we can eat some decent food and not this fast 'hospital' food crap."  
  
Helena and Dinah started laughing; Helena walked over to Cris and helped her up. Then all three stood around Barbara's bed and laughed together.  
  
THE END 


End file.
